A New Hope for the Future
by Yuuki-Hime 2097
Summary: the Fourth Ninja War has come to an end. The only way to change everyone's fate is to change the past. Sakura goes back in to the past and go through challenges. Future pairing undecided.
1. The Day You and the Sun Died

A New Hope for the Future

I made this story since there aren't any for the 2nd Hokage and Sakura. I got to say, the second Hokage is SOOOOO HOT! Has every1 tended to not pay attention to his looks since he's barely even mentioned? Well, he seems pretty kickass. :)

**Disclaimer: if I owned naruto would i relle wanna kill of most of the akatsuki? Nope cuz that's just a group of very powerful and dangerously hot guys! ALL GOING TO WASTE! Well except for a few...**

_  
>You pay a price for what you do, and you pay a price for what you don't do.<br>~ Louise Nevelson

**Chapter 1: The Day You and the Sun Died**

"Why?" Sakura asked herself, "Why did this have to happen?" The smell of smoke and blood, the sight of death and despair, the pain of losing those close. It was war, she reminded herself. 'But why now?' I thought, 'Just as things were going well for all of us! But all good things have to come to an end...' she bitterly thought, just as she watched what was left of the once great Hidden Village in the Leaves fall. She lay there bleeding heavily, surrounded by the bodies of those once known as the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. 'Well 8' she thought bitterly. 'After all, Sasuke betrayed us and helped cause this...' Tears ran down her cheeks.  
>"Well, is this what you expected Sakura? You wasted all your time just running after me with the Dobe, when you could have spent it getting stronger. Even after all these years, your still weak." That voice... the one that haunted my nightmares and pierced my heart. But also the one that helped me become the person I am today, who opened my eyes to the cold reality of the world.<p>

"Sasuke" I whispered as my eyes widened. I tilted my head on his direction, despite the pain I felt in my body, it was nothing compared to the pain of losing everyone. Those very people whose bodies were scattered all around me like broken puppets, cut from their masters string, eyes lifeless and unfamiliar to me anymore... How strange that at a time like this I'd be reminded of Sasori. 'Is this what you felt Sasuke?' Sakura asked herself as she gazed her eyes towards all the bodies of the people she once called her comrades, her friends, her siblings, her reason for moving forward and getting stronger... Gone. 'You must cherish those important to you mesume-chan' she remembered her mother once telling her, 'For you never know when they will be taken away from you' 'How right you were mother...' Sakura thought bitterly.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?' she asked him, her voice lifeless, void of any emotion."Watching the very village that manipulated and ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan. The very village he protected until death, burn to the ground. My brother's death has now been avenged." he said calmly although I could see in his eyes that he has truly been driven over the edge. His mind completely tainted by the thoughts Uchiha Madara's words had sprouted in his head. "Now, now Sasuke calm down. We have other things to do. Now why don't you bid Sakura-chan here goodbye? For good this time" I tensed up at the sound of that voice. The voice of the monster that had started it all out of jealousy and being power hungry. It seems Madara himself came to witness the fall of Kahona in person. 'No surprise there' I thought. 'He's been wanting this since he's been exiled by his very own clan more than a century ago'.

"Well... It's time for you to die now Sakura-chan. Your existence irritates me more than it did before" Sasuke said calmly, stalking towards Sakura. "Such a pity... If only you weren't as annoying. Such a shame really" 'Are you gonna get on with it Uchiha? Geez... Your annoying me right now' Sakura thought as Sasuke walked slowly towards her, sword in hand.  
>He finally reached me, towering over me lifting his sword into the air, "Its been fun, Sakura" he said smiling like the crazed man he'd become. As the sword came flying down, a flash of orange caught the edge of my sight.<p>

'What the..?'

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked the voice of my savior and Madara's other reason for coming to Kahona. There I was, in a clearing with 2 of the world's most notorious S-Rank criminals, being held by my best friend, my only friend anymore, Uzumaki Naruto, the final remaining jinjuriki and Akatsuki's last remaining target. Could this day get any worse? Did Kami-sama really hate me? Like to see me suffer? It would seem so... 'Today was quite the eventful day' I thought bitterly. 'Do I really have to witness everyone I love, everything I care for die before it's my turn? And by the hands of the once Uchiha Sasuke? Now bastard and his psycho conscience?'(can u guess who I'm implying for each? If u do, free virtual cookie! XD)

"Excuse us, Teme, I'll be right back" Naruto told Sasuke as he quickly used the teleportation jutsu before either of them could react, as they both looked shocked and thinking. 'Isn't he..?' as they looked at the dismantled body of Uzumaki Naruto before it proofed out of existence. Angry at being fooled, they left to find the pinkette and blonde.

**~Valley of the End-sight of teleportation~**

We ended up at the Valley of the End. I remember when Naruto told me a few years ago that this was the place that he and Sasuke had their last battle when he decided to abandon the village to gain power and join Oro-teme. I'm glad he's dead, the creep, in the end he got used by the person he was planning on using. 'Stupid Snake' I thought.

"Sakura" Naruto began, "We don't have much time".

I was still shocked that he was there, in front of me, living and breathing. He looked the exact opposite of the corpse like Naruto I had witnessed get stabbed through the heart and dismantled just moments ago. "IDIOT!" I yelled. "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" as I ran towards him and sobbed all over his shirt. "I thought I lost you" I whispered, Naruto after all was like the older brother I never had but wanted. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to make you worry, but we don't have much time" he stated while he bashfully scratched the back of his head with his usual smirk on his face, the one that reminded me of the sun with his golden hair and blue eyes that resembled the sky. "What do you mean?" "Sakura, could you do something for me?" he asked, I knew he meant business since he left the -chan out of my name. "Of course Naruto, anything" and I meant it, he was one of my many precious people and the only one that was still by my side, although it wasn't the others fault that they couldn't be here, after all, who could have foreseen the events that had gone occurred today? Not me and not them. 'The future holds many possibilities' I thought.

"Sakura, what if we could have changed this? All of this? The Uchiha Massacre, Madara abandoning the village only to come back a century later to kill us all, Orochimaru's experimentation when he was still in the village, ROOT from forming, everything?..." his questioned. "Of course! Who wouldn't? But it's impossible, to travel back in time... That is what you're implying... Right Naruto?..." but I wasn't sure of the impossibility anymore, after all Madara has been able to live way passed his expiration date and he could go into his own dimension. Anything seemed possible now... And that's what frightened me. The unknown... The possibility that things could get worse then they already are. After all my life when from horrible to shit in less than 24 hours.

Naruto placed me on my feet than walked a few paces, staring at the huge statue of the first Hokage Senju Hashirama, seeing as we were on the head of Uchiha Madara, the should be deceased elder Uchiha. "It's possible" he whispered enough so I could hear him, we were after all at the top of a waterfall. I just stared at him, shocked, I mean how else was I suppost to react? Time traveling went against the natural laws of physics and dimensional planes. We were only suppost to exist in one time line, only once! Not twice, even though it was centuries apart. How the Uchiha accomplished it was inhumane, to gorge his own brothers eyes out to implant them onto his already blind ones, not to mention only an Uchiha could accomplish it in that way. "How?" I asked, the shock still evident in my voice. 'If it's possible... I hope the method isn't like Madara's... No... Knowing Naruto, he'd never do something like that to another person... But what about himself?...' Even my thoughts now mocked me... Why did I have to be such an intellectual bookworm? "My father created it. I found it hidden away in his personal archives in the Hokage tower". I was shocked even further, to think the Forth created that as well! I remembered when Naruto told me who is parents were, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, after he found out when resealing the broken nine tails' seal. "Impossible" I whispered staring at the ground, this time I wasn't sure if it was because I was still shocked that a human, none the less our Forth, could create such a jutsu and have it succeed or because I just straight out didn't want to believe it. The stress of war had gotten to me, especially today...

"Well, believe it Sakura-chan" he said.

"What's the catch, Naruto" I asked. As I did so I watched his face for any sign of him lying to me. His face remained straight then he smiled at me. "You always think of everything, ne, Sakura-chan". The smile he gave me looked bitter, it didn't suit his face. Naruto should always be smiling in my minds eyes. He looked away from me again towards the bottom of the waterfall. "The jutsu needs just two things to work properly... A person with a sufficient amount of chakra, for one." he stated. "And the second?..." I whispered, afraid of the answer. "The second is a sacrifice" he said with no emotion in his voice. My eyes widened, 'Naruto would never...'

"But we don't have a-".

I stood there, shocked, remembering my previous thoughts only moments ago. "No" I whispered. "NO!" I won't accept this, Naruto! Not if you have to sacrifice yourself!" I yelled, I didn't care. Everything, all the events that lead to this moment right now didn't matter; all that mattered was that no matter what, Uzumaki Naruto had to live. "I won't stand for this Naruto, I-" "Stop acting so childish Sakura", there it is again. I was so unused to his seriousness. War tends to do that, it changes people. "What do you mean, Naruto? This is your life we're talking about! I won't let you die! Not even if it's for-". "Sakura-chan, be reasonable. If you go back, you can change the events that ultimately lead up to the events we're living in now. We were taught when we were in the academy about the decisions they made, the wars and the strategies of all our Hokage's. You'd have some advantage. And as for me dying..." he then turned and stared at me in the eye. "It won't make much of a difference. When Madara finds us we're dead anyway, but if we do it this way, we'll still have a chance! When you go back, Sakura-chan, this would have never happened because I wouldn't exist... So please, except this mission I give you, as your future Hokage!" he finished, with that stupid grin on his face, the one I had grown to love.

Review Plz! This is one of my first posted stories so plz give a rookie ur opinion! Now that I think about it…. I don't know what pairing to give for this story -_-' Well give me ur own opinion. ^^' Well don't I feel all awkward now, lol.


	2. Until the Day We Meet Again

A New Hope for the Future  
>Chapter 2: Until the Day We Meet Again<p>

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto! Because last time I check I was neither male nor Japanese T.T I only wish the second part was true...

**Dedication:**I want to dedicate this chapter too all you who have actually taken the time to take a look, read, review, etc this story. I especially dedicate this chapter to Unknown Reviewer who actually got me to finish this chapter. Gotta say it gave me inspiration. I was I guess halfway to almost done but I didn't have the inspiration to the ending :) so I thank u ^^

**Chapter 2: Until the Day We Meet Again  
><strong>_**  
>Sakura's POV ~<br>**_  
>All I remember was a forest and the moon's light gleaming on me before darkness took over my sight.<p>

**~3 hours later~**

I woke up in a strange room, tied down to a chair with chakra absorbing rope. The room was bare and was made out of wood. The door to the left of where I was opened. In came in two men wearing samurai like clothing, which hasn't been worn since at least a century or so from where I came from, which is exactly a century from now. 'Time travel can be such a pain' I though mentally sighing. The men who entered were two men I'd know anywhere. One because his face was permanently carved on the Hokage Mountain as well as my Shishou's grandfather and the other... The younger version of the deranged lunatic who wanted nothing more than for the Hidden Leaf to fall beneath his feet.

Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

'What Joy!' I thought sarcastically. They both walked up to me, with the grace only clan members such as them possess. Their air of authority and power radiated came closer to me, trying to suffocate and intimidate her. But I wasn't one to be stepped on; I was apprentice of Lady Tsunade as well as the second generation slug Sanin. I was a woman you wouldn't trifle with. But they didn't know that, those pompous jerks, always underestimating a lady.

Big mistake.

"What are you doing on our lands outsider? Has someone sent you to spy on us?" the Uchiha's intimidating voice questioned me, but I wasn't one to be easily intimidated, especially by a man who's fucked up our future just because he didn't get the title of Hokage. How childish. I stared at them as if they were on drugs or some genjutsu. To not even notice the hiate I was wearing. Did they not even notice this village's symbol I wore with pride? But then I had to remind myself that these... These proud leaders had yet to come up with the symbol. 'How troublesome' I thought bitterly, even in the past MY past always came back to me to remind myself of what I've failed to do. Of whom I failed to protect. Who I let down.

'When you go back, Sakura-chan, this would have never happened because I wouldn't exist...' Naruto's words rang in my ears. How funny. Even now when he has yet to even exist he's still my only ray of hope. But how could I place my faith in something that does not exist? At least for now...

"Answer us Outsider! We have asked you a question and we expect an answer! You know who we are, so you should know or at least be able to grasp what we are capable of doing to that pretty little body of yours" the Uchiha threatened me menacingly (not sexual wise, you pervs!). His voice had brought me back from my thoughts. 'Great' I mentally thought 'Even in the past he's a bastard, I would have thought that come when you'd become an elder but it seems it really DOES run in the Uchiha family.

"Why does my identity mean so much? I was only found on these lands but that does not mean I was spying. For all you know oh great and powerful Uchiha, I was merle passing by" Sakura answered sarcastically in a calm voice, despite her wanting to snap his head in two and getting rid of him, once and for all. "That hiate on your forehead shows your allegiance to some country, which one it is I do not know. You should understand that we cannot take any chances in this matter" Hashirama calmly stated ignoring her answer. "That is understandable, sir, but I don't even know who either of you are." Sakura said, lying through her teeth while looking directly at Hashirama. "How did you know I was an Uchiha then, wench? You certainly wouldn't know that seeing as you don't know who I am. Isn't that right wench?" Madara said. I could tell his patience was running out. 'Yet another trait the Uchiha clan should learn to control.' she thought, 'The Art of Patience'. "I have heard of the Uchiha clan, and I'd have to be blind not to notice one when I see one. Black hair, as well as black eyes, and an awful attitude to tie it all together" she stated as if it were nothing and Uchiha Madara had not been glaring at her. "That is after all common knowledge. Not only that but you bear your clans symbol on the back of your clothing" she continued, "And isn't your clan known for being elegant and showing no emotion, you'd bring your clan shame" with a smirk plastered on her face, after all she was great at pissing off an Uchiha. All you had to do was get under their skin and insult their pride, one way or another they will react. Like right now, Madara started unsheathing his sword and taking a step forward only to be blocked by Hashirama's hand. He switched his murderous gaze from me to Hashirama, but sheathed his sword none the less.

_**Madara's POV ~**__  
><em>  
>Despite his clan having agree to a peace treaty with the Senju scum, he had to respect the clansmen's decision. At least for now... This alliance could after all give the Uchiha's more power. After all, every village needs a leader (btw the last 4 sentences were in Madara's POV, the rest Sakura).<br>_**  
>Sakura's POV ~<br>**_  
>As the men were having their... Stare off, I broke the binds. They were very weak compared to the ones we had back home... A century from now. 'Sigh' "I swear I'm going to get myself depressed if I continue this way" I though. As I kept watching these... men... fight, I got up, which caught their attention.<br>"Miss, what are you doing?" Hashirama questioned. "And how did you get free" both of the males thought. "I didn't want to interrupt your... moment... So I decided I'd just go". After all if this is what's suppost to keep me here I'd rather leave, they behaved like Naruto and Sasuke in our gennin days. Before the Chunnin Exams. Those were the days.

"You said you were starting your own village, yes? Would it be alright if I became part of this village? My old village was irradiated by a deranged lunatic hell bent on revenge" I said sadly, remembering the last 24 hours I had with Naruto and the others. 'Sigh' "I'm a glutton for misery aren't I?" I thought. "I see" Hashirama answered "I'm sorry to hear that" he said sincerely. He sounded a lot like Shishou when we talked about the loss of life, it was always painful. "Your village must have either been too weak or the enemy too strong" Madara commented with malice. "Funny thing to call the village you wanted to takeover weak..." I thought. "On the contrary, we were one of the strongest; unfortunately one of the people that helped the lunatic was a very important friend to me and my brother figure. He viewed the traitor as a brother. Bonds like that can't be easily broken, no matter what people say" I said staring straight into Madara's eyes, as if to look into his soul and search for any indication for future taunts. He'd know sooner or later if I failed to kill him who I was talking about.

"I see... Please wait here Miss, we'll get someone to escort you through the village" Hashirama said before walking towards the door and leaving with Madara in tow, it seems he was sick of looking at me. The feeling was mutual.

I thought back to my final moments with Naruto and the others. Even if it hurts, the past is the past and the present is here and in need to be taken care of to insure our future.  
>No matter what, I'll try to live as long as I can, to insure that a better future will exist! For Kohona, for the Shinobi World... For Naruto. As well as to see them again. Until the day we meet again, I strive for a better tomorrow.<p>

Anyway, thx for reading n reviewing my story! I appreciate it! I also knw this chapter is kinda overdue ^^' but I'm a natural at procrastinating! Any way R & R. It motivates me at times :D

Question: Can you guess where my chapter titles have been coming from?

*Hint*- It's a Japanese anime song. As well as the same song!

*Reward*- I'll try to update by next Friday or Saturday! It'll motivate me n you get another chapter. It's a win-win situation!


	3. Getting Settled

A New Hope for the Future  
>Chapter 3<p>

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto...

**Winner of Question: Black Wolf Lady -** It is an ending from High School of the Dead, the first ending in fact ^^ it was a good series, pervy but a good plot. For those of you who enjoy zombies or are looking for a good anime to watch or read well HOTD is the one for you! It's pretty short, only 12 episodes long, so you won't have to worry about things like 'oh it might be too long and I won't have time to watch it'. Just a friendly suggestion from an anime love to another... If you are. I'd like to hear some suggestions from u guys too, since I'm currently looking for an anime to watch right now but don't know which. Thx.

/

**Chapter 3:**

_**Sakura's POV; time skip 1 hour~  
><strong>_  
>After waiting an hour for these asses to come back with my 'escort' I got bored like any normal person. The difference? I feel asleep...<p>

What good ninja falls asleep in enemy territory? Well not so much as enemy territory but as long as they distrust me it might as well have. Although I'd be the weirdest enemy... I mean what enemy would protect their nemesis?

I was woken up by someone shaking me by my shoulder repeating "Miss. Miss, please wake up". It was a soft voice, like silk and honey. Soothing and sweet, yet the roughness of a man. I started to wake up even if all I truly want to do was to fall asleep to that mystery man's voice.

As I opened my eyes, they met with beautiful crimson eyes. We started at each other until a cough brought us out of our... moment... I looked away, a microscopic blush on my face. It was harder than it looked to keep my face this way. His face made Sasuke's look like a little boys. As I looked towards the door, it was Hirashima there waiting for us to come with him it seemed. "Are we going?" he asked me and the mystery man. As we left the room and walked outside, I noticed the buildings in process of being built. The ones Hirashima didn't make himself. This Kohona was beautiful. To see the Kohona I lived in being built gave me such emotions. The man with Hirashima was similar. And after staring as his face from beside him it clicked. This... man was Hirashima's little brother!

Senju Tobirama. The Second Hokage. Only younger. Funny considering he's about a century older than me.

'Sigh' A shame, if he were a minor person maybe I could have allowed myself to fall for him but, I can't. He plays a major role in Konoha's future. Should I fall for him this might complicate things and if he likes me...

'Snort' That's not likely. Besides I didn't come back here to get my happily ever after, they're so rare in the ninja world, where your life is mainly ruled by war and pain. People like Naruto and Hinata, Asuma and Kurenai, or Tsunade and Dan are couples that were destined to be, however fate is just cruel to them. In the end, the world we live in didn't allow them to live their lives as happily as they could have been. However I'm sure that they wouldn't have ever regretted their love for their significant other. Otherwise Kurenai would have regretted having Asuma's child or Naruto giving up his life for the safety of Konoha as well as the possibility of seeing Hinata again in the afterlife, as well as Tsunade-Shishou from excepting the position of Hokage (since it was both her dead lover and little brothers dream).

But I have a mission.

And until that mission is complete, love and other distractions have to be set aside. I cannot let Naruto's sacrifice go in vain! That and why am I even thinking of this? Perhaps because I can actually see myself falling I'm love with him? Or maybe it's just because of his gentlemanly nature? It's rare to find those in my time; most men are leeches, take Genma and Jiraya for example. But there are decent guys like Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi-sensei... At times... Or at least when he's not reading that damn book of his.

"Oi!" said Tobirama suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright? You've been standing there staring off into space for a while now" he said, sounding worried? No. But as I noticed our surroundings, indeed I have just been standing there, the people giving us odd glances before returning to their own duty's, whether that be to build other buildings or some other business. "Sorry" I said quickly. "I tend to do that at times, my apologies" with a small smile planted on my face, looking sheeply. "It's fine" he said with a kind smile. It kinda reminded me of Naruto as a pang went through my chest. Tobirama must have noticed since he quick asked what was wrong. "Nothing" I said shyly, "I just got reminded of my brother" I continued while looking away towards the crowd. "Oh... Sorry" he said. "Can you show me where the market place is? Or where it's going to be? I'll need some new clothes as well as food" Sakura said to change the topic. Tobirama seemed to go along with it with a smile and a quick "This way". We started to go along the main road, or should I say future main road, to see where the shopping district was in process of being made.

There were clothing stores and food markets which people seemed to start making business dispute the fact that they were still incomplete. It may look plain looking right now but guaranteed to be more eye catching in a few weeks after the construction is over.

As we kept walking we even came across the area where Ichiraku's would be built. I'd know that place anywhere seeing as I spent a majority of the time there. That Idiot. Did he have to make it tradition to go get some ramen before and after a mission? That fact that we allowed it and went with it still baffles me. Seems I was staring for too long since Tobirama started giving me odd looks as well as glances towards the area I was just looking at. His face looked as if he were asking me 'What are you looking at?'. I just shacked my head and asked if we should continue on with the tour. We first passed by the Akimichi Clan, since they were located closer to the market. They were always known for their great food, which explains a lot of the vendors and barbeque shops to be owned by them. Next was the Nara clan. They lived closer to an area full of forest grounds in which they looked after their deer. Along the way to the Inuzuka clan we passed more forest grounds as well as the river that flowed through Konoha. Shortly after we passed the Yamanaka clan, which was also surrounded by forest. Not surprisingly the Ino-Shika-Cho clans were located near each other.

We then headed towards the area where the main gate would be constructed soon, passing by the Hatake clan. Kakashi-sensei is the only Hatake I knew personally. I have heard to his father, but that was mainly due to reading the White Fangs file. I could never ask sensei about his father, due to it being rude and I wouldn't like to reopen any wounds, after it still must hurt. We then started walking west of the main gates passing the Aburame clan. They too were living near a small forest, where they'd cultivate flowers for their bugs (they deal with a lot of bugs and bugs are mainly attracted to flowers…right?). We passed the Hyuuga's compound finishing its constriction; they even had two guards on watch with their byakugan activated. They nodded towards us in greeting and quickly continued surveillance. They were located the closest to where the Hokage's office would be.

We finished the tour at the Uchiha Compound. They too had two guards on watch. They gave respecting looks towards Tobirama however they looked at me suspiciously. I guess they they didn't do anything since I was with him, so for now they'd just let it go. They were located in the western most part of Konoha.

After that, Tobirama brought me to the tent I would be staying at, conveniently close to the Senju Compound... Which was east of the Hyuuga clan. He left with a quick kiss on the hand. Either he was just sweet or just too gentlemanly. Either way, I can't complain.

Today was uneventful. Boring and I swear it could have been better. But it has to get worse before getting better. I'll earn their trust and become a worthy shinobi in this time. First things first, befriend the Senju's. I should begin with Shishou's grandmother. An Uzumaki. I want to be close to Naruto from the beginning, before he is even born. Maybe she'll become my beacon of light. Knowing Naruto and after hearing stories of his mother, it seems the loud, carefree and trusting attitude of an Uzumaki is genetic. It's quite interesting to see history in the making, but changing it? I might have bitten off more than I can chew. 'Sigh' But as they say, it's not the destination but the journey in achieving ones objective.

One thing I found weird today… was the fact that despite living so close together, neither the Hyuuga's nor the Uchiha complained… Maybe they were secretly masochistic….

/

After reading this, I kinda think it sucks... Maybe I'll rewrite it sometime. Srry for the late update, I was gonna do it last week but my parents... Well that's all I'm gonna say since parents sometimes make life difficult. My goal right now is to update 2 to 3 chapters on my birthday at the end of this month(or by which every comes last) October 30. I'll finally be 15! ^^

Oh! Btw, have any of you read chapter 559 of the Naruto manga yet? It has a major wtf plot twist that just boggles my mind! I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on anything else until the nxt chapter is uploaded...

Anyway... R&R.

This is the picture of the map of Konoha I am using

.com/image/map%20of%


	4. Can't Turn Back Anymore Can Only Move F

A New Hope for the Future  
>Chapter 4:<p>

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto *cries in emo corner*

Chapter 4: Can't Turn Back Anymore; Can Only Move Forward

_**Sakura's POV ~**_

I woke up suddenly to a female voice yelling "SAKURA!" from outside my tent. For a moment I thought I was back in my time but then I had to again remind myself that what happened 3 days ago did infect happen. That voice sounded similar to Naruto's when he obnoxiously yelled/called out to me. The difference was that it was more feminine. Weird...

I slowly got up and fixed the clothes I was wearing from yesterday. It felt gross as a medic and a female that I hadn't showered since before the attack on Kohona by Sasuke and Madara a century from now... 'Sigh' Again with these feelings... I really need to let go.

I walked towards the entrance and exited to come face to face with a cheerful looking woman next to Hirashima and Tobirama. She had a kind but reserved look, when saw me her eyes widened a bit. Was she the one yelling my name? Then again, I don't remember ever giving my name to them...

"I didn't really believe it when Hirashima-kun told me your hair was pink! But Hirashima-kun isn't one to lie to me. I'm sorry if I offended you but it just isn't as common, you know?" she said bashfully with an awkward smile. "By the way, what is your name exactly? Hirashima just described you but never gave a name. But since he said you had pink hair, I just said Sakura. Sorry if that offends you once again" she said slightly shy. "No, its fine" I said shaking my head with a smile on my face. "My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. My pleasure to meet you..." "Mito, Senju Mito. I was once an Uzumaki. It's a please to meet you too!" she replied.

"You have the personality of an Uzumaki. It's quite refreshing in this tense atmosphere. I sincerely hope we can get past these insecurities soon." I said. She stared at me for a while then smiled kindly. "I like you Sakura-chan! Let's be friends!" she said with a huge grin on her face. It seemed familiar. Kinda like Naruto's.

However, the Senju brothers and I sweat dropped at her immediate offer. Weren't ninja's suppost to be wary of each other? Especially those that appeared out of nowhere? But then again, she is an Uzumaki...

"I don't think that would be wise right now, seeing as I'm on a thin line and easily mistrusted. Perhaps it'd be better we start off as acquaintances?" I offered, would I have immediately agreed, it might have seen as me trying too hard. I'd rather take things slow seeing as it's harder to gain someone's trust than to lose it. She quickly looked away pouting stubbornly. Just as quick, she looked back and smiled saying "That's fine Sakura-chan! We all have to start somewhere!"."I suppose your right." I started, while she started to cheer. "However, I believe one should start at the bottom and move up from there" I finished as she started pouting again.

I turned towards Hirashima. "Has the construction finished yet?" I asked. "No. Not yet. But it definitely will by the end of the week" he said proudly. "Well then, why don't we lend a hand?" I suggested. It'd be a personal honor to take part on Konoha's construction. "Yes, that'll be good. The sooner we finish, the better it'll be for everyone. The other clans should settle in. It's a huge change from living out in the open" Hirashima replied. Mito's face developed into a mischievous one glancing over to Tobirama, who returned her gaze back warily. "Why don't we split up and work together?" she proposed, grin still present. "Me and Hirashima-kun, and Sakura and Tobirama. I haven't gotten to spend as much time with him due to all the chaos going on here, with him being clan leader and all. We'll work in the inner part if the village and you two can work on the southern outer wall" she said. She smirked towards Tobirama causing him to lightly blush, I wonder why though.

**5 days later-End of the Week**

_**Mito's POV~**_

The village's construction is finished and we all planned to have a mini festival in celebration of the completion of the village. It was wonderfully marvelous! There were stands full of treats and games, as well as food like dango. The sky was beautiful as well, full of stars as well as the full moon.

It didn't matter that next week we'd have to go through the pain of having to elect a leader and positions. It's most likely lead to another dispute between the Senju's and Uchiha's. It only mattered that right now we were enjoying ourselves if only for the moment.

Speaking of which...

I gazed at my surroundings, looking specifically for two people among the crowd when I finally spotted the pink and white hair of the two people I was searching for. It seems Tobirama-kun was escorting Sakura-chan around the festival. How cute and so gentlemanly! I quickly moved towards the side of a stand to conspicuously observe the two.

It seems Tobirama won a stuffed dove, which he gave to Sakura. That sweet boy! I felt like a mother watching her boy on his first date! Given however the situation, Tobirama seemed to have a slight attraction to Sakura-chan, but I'm sure if these feelings were given the opportunity to grow they'd without a doubt turn into love. It's the first time I've ever seen Tobirama giving any interest in the opposite sex, ever since I've known him. I remember how a few days ago he came back to the clan compound looking all distracted

_**~Flashback~  
><strong>_  
>I was preparing dinner for my Hirashima-kun and my brother in law Tobirama. I was making their favorite, mushroom mixed soup (idk what Tobirama's favorite food is….they didn't say on Naruto wiki, so I just put Hirashima's instead). Today was a beautiful day, and call it women's intuition but I felt as if something big was going to change, however what it is was beyond me. I continued chopping up the vegetables when I heard the door slide open.<p>

"Okaerinasai Hirashima-kun!" I told him sweetly. "Tadaima" he responded and came inside giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What? No welcoming for me?" I heard Tobirama say from the door. "Okaerinasai Tobirama" I said happily, but instead of continuing the banter like he normally would he merely left towards his room. 'Strange' I thought to myself. I than gave Hirashima-kun a questioning glance in which he immediately retold the events that went through today; from finding a strange looking girl with **PINK HAIR** in the forests, then interrogating her to having her join the village but under suspicion seeing as she appeared from out of nowhere. Then finally- "I had Tobirama show her around, I trust him the most out of anyone in the village" he then paused and gave me a loving smile "Besides you of course". I returned his smile and gave him a well deserved kiss on the lips.

After finishing the mushroom soup, I offered to go get Tobirama and received an odd glance from him. Such an intelligent man I married, he already knows what I'm planning on doing…

I knocked on Tobirama's door waiting for permission to enter. When I received it, the first words that sprouted out of my mouth were "So, tell me about this Pink Haired Girl you escorted around the village"

~End Flashback~

I'm not one to beat around the bush and I wanted answers! I was so happy to hear it from Tobirama himself. When he spoke of Sakura he had a faraway look on his eyes, and the way he spoke itself practically screamed that he wanted to learn more of the girl. That's why I had Hirashima and Tobirama take me to meet her that day, I had to know of the girl that had caught my brother-in-law's attention. I'm glad I did, because I first hand got to see how Tobirama observed Sakura, not in suspicion but in wonder, as if he's never seen a female as interesting as her. I remember what Hirashima-kun even had the nerve to tell me! "Don't interfere; just let nature take its course". _Hmp_I pouted, as if! Nature likes taking its damn sweet time and I'd very much like to see my brother-in-law be as content as soon as possible!

After the reviews from last time, nameless commenter pointed out that these chapters seemed rushed. That and a few humiliating grammar mistakes =_= thx for telling me. Grammar isn't my best fortitude at times... I mainly rely on spell check on Microsoft for that. Maybe I do need a Beta :( I relle wanted to do this on my own. *sigh* but I guess I do need one. Just to revise the work for grammar n give me opinions themselves. Those help. I just wanna clarify something. I don't wanna rush things too quickly or go too slowly. I keep mentioning the past/future because u can't relle forget things like that easily. That and u can't relle have too much trust in a person that came from out of nowhere. I just want to make it somewhat realistic. Anyway, if ur interested in becoming my beta... Well the only qualifications that I'd need are that u have fair knowledge of Naruto (Beach too maybe?) and are good with English grammar... I have to thx those of u who hav pointed out errors, although embarrassing (on my part) it helps. Oh n thx to all of u who reviewed! R & R PLZ :)


	5. Chapter 5

A New Hope for the Future  
>Chapter 5<p>

Dedicated to pacchiri cherii for the sake of her actually making her own Sakura x Tobirama pairing story ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto by merely this plot... Not much but it's something ^^

**Chapter 5  
><strong>  
><em>Sakura's POV ~<br>_  
>As I was lying on my bed I remembered the festival. The excitement had yet to fade after I arrived to my tent. It seems next week I'll move in with the Senju's, curt icy of Mito. She seems to enjoy my presence as I enjoy hers. It felt like I was around a female version of Naruto only she's not a loud mouth and shares a few feminine interests as I do.<p>

I enjoyed my night with Tobirama. He was quite a gentleman, remembering the stuffed - he won for me currently being hugged to my chest. My cheeks burned red at the remembrance of the kiss he bestowed on my right hand, still stinging with the warmth he emitted into it. Funny considering he has water nature chakra.

I enjoy the games and dances. As well as the food and bonfire. It was the same even a century from now. I enjoyed the-

No, now's not the time. In just four days? We'll be choosing the Hokage... As well as the term Hokage. That meant time was running out. After Madara's rejection as Hokage, he'll grow stronger as an immortal. He'll become immortal in these upcoming months after Izuna died. 'Sigh' Death dictates our lives too much. The only thing I could do now perhaps would be to sabotage the Uchiha. It's not me though. I'm not one to sabotage, I'd rather fight it out and win fair and square! But... This is for Konoha, the future of Konoha. As a loyal Konoha's Shinobi, the good of the village comes above all else, my desires, my relationships, my emotions. All below the good of the village.

But for now, I'll just rest; I'll need it for tomorrow. Rest and hope my dreams aren't plagued by Tobirama. I hope I don't... If I do, I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all... Or keep my hormones in check...

_~Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream (LOL little Taylor Launter XD)~_

_~Next Day~  
><em>  
>I woke up groggy and worn out. Senju Tobirama had indeed plagued my dreams. Damn that man! That deliciously attractive man... I immediately began smacking my cheeks to get those disappear, at least for the moment. Now was not the time.<p>

Today, I'd have to ask Hashirama for permission to leave the village walls, seeing as I am his charge. I'll need to gather herbs to make some remedies as well as have some raw material for any poisons or antidotes I'll create in the near distant future. I took up an interest of creating my own poisons after facing Sasori. It became a hobby and it turns out I had an aptitude for it. With me being a medic and Shizune teaching me the basics of poisons, it was no surprise. But it seems I'll need to create a new poison.

One that acts in a way similar to Shino's bugs and Kisame's sword. Stealing it owner's chakra or at least seal of his chakra little by little. It shouldn't be like Orochimaru's Five Element Seal, which has too many flaws to it and can be unsealed. Plus he'd automatically know who the culprit was.

Should he notice he'd suspect it was I. Or perhaps a poison that builds up over time, perhaps/maybe one that ultimately seals off all of his chakra. But how long should it take? A week? Two months? Hmm... That's going pretty far. No one has ever really gotten rid of another entire chakra forever. No, that's be pretty cruel though, chakra is what defines us as ninja. To not have chakra or being able to naturally recreate it in our bodies would be like being denied our own natural rights as ninja or being stripped bare for the world to see. Although the man deserves it, I should at least let him die with some dignity. But then again what dignant on being killed by a pink hair girl and being poisoned without your knowledge of being poisoned? But one would also have to take into account that if one was being sent into the past just to get rid of you... Uchiha Madara should be fucking proud that he's this much of a pest/nuisance, that'd we'd actually have to go back to when he was weak and his body still vulnerable. Or at least more touchable than its going to be in the next decades, due to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

I finally got up, tired of lying down and playing it out. I need to work already! I have things to do, people to see, and at most a six month time limit. I combed my hair, tied my hiate into place and left the tent; I had a Senju to find.

-_-

_Mito's POV ~  
><em>  
>Making breakfast is so boring! The task of a housewife is such an irritating job, having constant and repetitive demands. Unfortunately, the job of a housewife is never done. I'd choose ninja work rather than household chores. I mean sure they keep the house clean and us feed but damn it! Why can't the men be victims of these needs too! Its bad enough we have to go through the pains of child birth but taking care of the house as well? I'm a ninja above all else! It's so degrading coming back home to fill the role of tenuous housewife. 'Sigh' But have to thank my lucky star to have a man like my Hirashima-kun as my husband! 333 He's not like some of the other stereotypical men in the world, believing that women were only good for keeping the house clean, 'warming up their bed sheets', and popping out as many kids as they desire! If anything I am the luckiest women in the world, having him as my husband! And... If they're his children... I can't wait till the day he blesses me with child, our child.<p>

It was the sound of knocking on the front door that got me out of my daydreaming on a little boy with tan skin, brown hair and bright blue eyes. I quickly turn off the stove placing the food on the table, then heading towards the door. "Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan!" I greeted my friend, finally! Another women!

"Ohaiyo, Mito-chan. How are you this fine morning" she replied absentmindedly. "Oh, just fine. Would you like to join us for breakfast? Hirashima-kun and Tobirama-kun should be back from their morning training soon" I informed her. "" she responded, walking towards the kitchen. Something felt... Off about Sakura-chan.

"Ne Sakura-chan, are you okay?" I was worried about her, in the last ten minutes she hadn't touched any of the food I gave her, such a waste! She quickly looked up at me, as if I'd just brought her back from dream land so I'd tease her. "Welcome back to the world of the living Sakura-chan!", revenge is sweet! "Sorry" was all she said with a sheepish smile on her face. "So what do I owe such lovely early visit from you Sakura-chan? I thought you were planning on doing some important medical business today" I asked. "Well... That's my main reason for coming here. You see I wanted to get permission from Hirashima to leave the village's walls in search of herbs, the ones I have are running low and as a medic-nin that's just a disgrace" she explain, sheepish smile still in place. I merely smiled at Sakura, which appeared to make her feel relieve. Sakura-chan works too hard, the only time I've seen her relax was yesterday at the Bon fire when she was with Tobirama; otherwise she's trying to fit into the village. 'Sigh' This would only be easier if people could stop being so paranoid, but it's probably what keeps us alive during missions.

"Say Saku- "Tadaima" I heard from a deep and smooth voice. Of course I would know that voice anywhere, my sweet Hirashima! Hearing the second set of footsteps, I guess Tobirama's with him as well. I looked back at Sakura; it seems their arrival got them her undivided attention. Even though she tried to hide it, I could see her quickly glancing at Tobirama before acting like it never happened. As she looked at me, I smirked at her while me eyes made their way towards Tobirama to see his wary eyes staring at me. "Hey Sakura, what did yo- "Senju-sama" she interrupted me.'Why does everyone feel the need to interrupt me?' I thought pouting. "Yes?" Hirashima seemed curious, Sakura after all hasn't asked for anything but for us to have some faith in her. "Would you allow me to go outside of the village walls to gather herbs? My supply has been dangerously low and it needs to be replenished soon. It's kind of disgraceful that it's gotten this low", good ol' Sakura, always straight to the point. Hirashima paused for what seemed like hours just staring at her, he seemed to be contemplating giving her the trust to go and return. He finally agreed though after what seemed like forever. Sakura quickly excused herself afterwards saying she'd be back in a few hours. 'Sigh' So much for female bonding. A smile quickly grew on my face though, "So, how about some breakfast?"

_Sakura's POV~  
><em>  
>As much as I love the village, I just want to take a breather and clear my mind. Too much stress and I'll begin thinking irrationally. Perhaps being with herbs, surrounding myself with my passion for poisons and medicinal properties will help clear my thoughts.<p>

As odd and ironic it may be, I headed off to the Valley of the End. It made me feel closer to Naruto, seeing as that was the last moments I had with him. It was more peaceful looking and innocent than it will in a couple of months. The air around it is soothing, as if impending doom is just a fragment of a nightmare, non existing. Although many do not know of it, but there was a small clearing Northwest of where Madara's statue would be created. Ironically enough, the area surrounding Hirashima's statue was actually dead. Perhaps the Earth itself was trying to warn us.

I found the Kava herb (used to produce a drink with sedatives and anesthetic properties). It'd be very useful for my poison, and I wondered if it'd help further my experiment or render it null. I began to get a few when I heard a deep and angry voice. If anything, I very well detected a hint of disbelief in his tone as he walked up from behind me.

"What are you doing out of the village?"

I had this whole 'sorry I was procrastinating' sort of thing. But today, well... Yesterday technically, I came across something I thought was completely disgusting, immoral, and inhumane. It's not a stupid thing some person at school did nor was it some non existing comment someone gave me, if you don't already know than I'll give you the 411 on what some of us are **NOW** aware of.

**Joseph Kony**

If any of you have twitter than you'd be aware who this poor excuse of a human is; I believe it was one of the most popular sites searched or something (I wouldn't know I don't have twitter =.= I don't personally feel the need for ppl to 'follow' me or know exactly what I'm doing it or helping them stalk me). This man for the past 26 years has been abducting children, as young as 5, in Uganda. It's estimated that he's abducted 30 to 66 thousand children during this time span. He makes the girls his personal sex slaves and the boys his own child soldiers. He forces these children to kill their parents and mutilate other people. The worst part is that he's been doing this unknowingly for the past 26 years and only about a few years ago has it actually come to the attention of other people outside of Africa or Uganda. He also hides himself under the facade that he's promoting peace, which is quite ironic if u stop and think. I am not going to pretend I'm an 'expert' on this man and pertaining to his... _actions_, but I felt that if you'd know than you could also spread the word. From what I do know, we sent 100 soldiers to assist the soldiers in Uganda to help hunt this guy down last year in October; however, they can also call back these soldiers at anytime. They're currently planning to make this guy a known name in the world; he's actually ranking #1 as a world criminal. I just wanted to ask to those of u who DO have your own stories than maybe u can spare a few lines and tell others, or just tell your friends. It's actually this 'juicy' type of things that people will listen to, kind of like Osama Bin Ladin, I don't think there's a person in the US (except children of course ^^) who don't know the name. So as a peace lover (sorta ) I just hope u can do this. I thank you for ur time ^^

For those of u interested in knowing more or perhaps become more aware, here's the link to the video. So that u fellow inhibiters of the planet earth know the man who is lower than scum (Kakashi reference ^^). And help the invisible children, become visible to the world.

. 


End file.
